The popularity of location-based services has substantially increased in recent years. For example, mobile device users now employ location-based services for navigation, to perform location-based searching, to receive location-based alerts or advertising, to search for or receive notification of nearby acquaintances, and/or the like. Likewise, other parties (e.g., network operators, third party location-based service providers, remote telemetry users, advertisers, etc.) may employ location-based services to enable E911 services, enable asset tracking or recovery services, provide location-based alerts or advertising, provide notification of nearby acquaintances, and/or the like.
The recent increase in the popularity of location-based services has led to the development of many different techniques to locate mobile devices. Each location determination technique may have specific financial costs, resource, quality of service (QoS), and other criteria associated therewith. Although a mobile device, communications network, or application may be able to employ multiple location determination techniques, certain location determination techniques may be more suitable for certain situations.